But for now it's time to run
by alostprophet
Summary: It starts because she is afraid and just wants to leave.


**But for now it's time to run**

It starts because she is afraid. Terrified by the thought of staying on this haunted town with people that should be dead, hunters that should protect innocents (but don't) and no one to see her falling apart. It starts when someone sees her falling apart. And it's not Jackson or Allison, much less Stiles. It starts when Scott McCall smells her tears and holds her close, never telling her everything will be alright because he knows it won't. It starts when she tells him she can't take it anymore, that she just wants to run away. It starts when he tells her _one day we will._

They manage to ignore that talk for weeks but then Gerard comes back to town (after two years missing) with allies and they have to deal with more hunters, more creatures, more danger, _more, more, more..._ So when Scott offers to drive her home in the aftermath of Jackson's kidnapping, Gerard's death and _the blood_, she says _yes_ and _please_ and _i have to go_ and he somehow understands. It's only when they pass the 'You are now leaving Beacon Hills' sign that she allows herself to cry.

They have missed calls and a thousand messages on their phones but then the battery dies and they just toss them away. They drive the hole night and just stop to grab some snacks from a gas station near the road. At the end of the day, they stop in a small hotel and she cries again, this time he tells her _they will be okay_ and she believes him.

She sells one of her rings on day four because they are out of money. He tells her one day she will have three rings like that and she just laughs, gives him the money to the gas and goes buy new clothes because she still is Lydia Martin and she will kill herself before wearing the same clothes for five days. The clothes are not Prada but she thinks she will survive and Scott only laughs to his new jeans and t-shirt (_Your clothes smell like wet dog Scott, it's disgusting)_.

They trade cars on day six and send postcards to their parents and Stiles on day seven. They don't say they are together but Lydia knows the entire Beacon Hills is talking about it. They spend hours imagining the stories _(You are totally pregnant Lydia. - Scott honey, you know I killed you and ran from the cops. - Stiles is totally telling people we were abducted by aliens. - Jackson is trying to prove that you kidnapped me.)_. She has never felt this free before.

There are things they don't talk about. Like Allison or Jackson, like their parents or Beacon Hills. But they understand each other and it's all that matters.

When they hit two weeks on the road Lydia has no more rings or necklaces to sell. Scott thinks they should stop now and she somehow agrees. He starts working on a restaurant and she gets a job on a store at the mall _(At Prada Lydia? Really? - I'm that good Scott)._ They have false IDs and trade their car again. They sleep at hotels and talk about towns they want to visit. They still send postcards to their parents and Lydia checks the Beacon Hills Newspaper sometimes at work, looking for news about them (she finds one once with Sheriff Stilisnki informing that the investigations are not over). They stay for almost three months before a guy recognizes Scott, so they pack their things (two bags of clothes) and leave town one hour later. They drive for almost fifteen minutes when Scott starts to panic and has to stop the car. He wolfs out and runs for almost thirty minutes while she waits for him in the car (she wonders if he thinks about Allison to control himself). He comes back with dirty clothes and babbles a thousand apologies. When he cries she is the one holding him.

One year later when they are in New Orleans he buys her a necklace. It's not a expensive jewel (she can tell, she is Lydia Martin) but looks almost like one she sold to pay for their gas. She yells at him for spending their money without consulting her and he just gives her his best puppy eyes, smiles and wishes _Happy 20__th__ Birthday Lyds_, she snaps one _Stop using this stupid nickname Scott _back but asks him to put the necklace on her anyway. On his birthday she buys him a camera (because he always wanted to take pictures of every town they passed) and a cake.

On the night of their second year away (no matter what Scott says they are NOT running), she buys a bottle of champagne. They drink it all while laying on the hood of their _new_ car. If asked later she would blame the alcohol but suddenly – and she is surprised as well – she is crying and telling him how much she misses Beacon Hills and apologizing for dragging him all the way to Georgia and asking him to go back and just sobbing. He holds her like every time she cries and tells her everything will be okay, that they can come back. And she just cries more because she knows there is no forgiveness for what they did and she just yells with him to stop being so damn nice all the time. Then it's his time to yell and she just listens. Listens he says it's not her fault because he IS the werewolf and he wanted to leave as much as her, and of course what they did was wrong but it doesn't mean they shouldn't have done it anyway.

Thirty minutes later they are back at their hotel room, both silent and angry. She puts his t-shirt to sleep as usual but instead of making her way to the bed she stops at the door and looks at him. He is standing in the middle of the room shirtless looking as sad as the day they left Beacon Hills.

"_I don't like fighting with you Lyds."_

_"Me neither Scotty."_

He hates his nickname as much as she hates hers but he smiles anyway, because he knows they are fine again. But Lydia doesn't want the fine, she wants _more_. And what Lydia Martin wants, she _gets_. So she makes her way to him and smiles and she knows he will understand because he always understands her. His hands finds the hem of the t-shirt and lifts it throwing somewhere in the room, leaving her only on her underwear. He leans forward and presses his lips against her neck while she works on his zipper. Before she could take his pants off he wraps his hand around her neck and pulls away just enough to look at her and smiles. _My smile_ she thinks. Then his lips are on hers and they are kissing roughly. This kiss, much better than the one they shared back in high school, is hot and deep. He kisses like he wants to devour her and she kisses back with the same intensity, allowing her hands to run through his chest, her nails to scratch his back. Soon enough the room is filled with her moans and his whispers, the sound of their bodies colliding, the scent of sex she knows he can smell much better than her. She wraps her legs around his hips and comes with a scream of _Scott_ while his eyes turns yellow and he whispers her name, thrusting into her one more time before collapsing on top of her body.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

Two year and two weeks later and they are back in California, but only when they pass the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign she allows herself to squeeze his hand and cry.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this couple is so underestimated, I mean can't you see the potential? I tried to fit their personalities in the plot as much as possible, but I'm still not sure about the language and the mistakes because, again, english is not my first language, but well, I'm trying right? The title is from Run Boy Run – Woodkid. I hope you like it and please give me your opinions. Kisses.


End file.
